Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Lobelia erinus. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Lobetoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botantially known as Lobelia erinus. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross between female parent, Lobelia erinus xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP12,678), and male parent, wild white Lobelia (unpatented).
As a result of this cross, the present cultivar was created in 1998 in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany and has been repeatably asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a two-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.